


Bedtime

by ElektraDaredevil68



Series: The Trials of Clare Tabris and Leliana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, F/F, Griffin - Freeform, Happy, Love, Mabari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68





	Bedtime

“I was looking for an exit from the room of shadows, having retrieved what I had come for. I jumped through the beautifully ornate glass window in the far corner of the room, and immediately fell down the side of the citadel into the clouds. I called for Raki, my griffon, he swooped down to catch me just in time. We were flying away from the citadel with what I had “borrowed”, the elixir of light. We heard a massive roar in the distance, louder than thunder and more terrible than Uncle Alister’s cooking! I turned my gaze to see a flying beast made of armor darker than night, eyes as bright as the sun, and massive wings that beat like a hurricane. This beast wreathed in black smoke. The dreaded lord of the citadel has called its massive pet. I then. . .”

“Time to go to bed”, Leliana said at the doorframe to her children’s room. Clare was giving one of her bed time stories. If Leliana didn’t intervene now Clare would probably never stop, given the stories she told their children who may not be able to get to sleep. 

It had been two weeks since her beloved flew into Skyhold on the backs of griffons, with her Wardens. Griffons, the same creatures that are supposed to be extinct. She not only flew on the backs of an extinct animal, but had their two small children with her, Selena and Sonja. It as simple as riding a carriage. Clare’s mabari “Ada” was with her too, she had found a mate and had two pups which bonded to Clare’s children. Like a story of legend, she ran to Leliana kissed her and began talking on how she cured the Calling. 

“Can Mom finish her story, please, we aren’t event tired” asked both children who then proceeded to yawn.

“Mama is right, it is past your bed time”, said Clare as she picked one of her children up. Leliana picked the other up. “Don’t forget you have etiquette with Josephine in the morning. Than you have lessons with Morrigan in the afternoon.”

“Can we play Kieran after?” asked a tired Sonja.

“Of course, you can” Clare said, “as long as Morrigan doesn’t mind.”

“Can we see Aunt Isabella and Aunt Hawke”, asked Selena. “Isabella said she will teach me everything about boats.”

Leliana and Clare then looked at each other in the eyes and rolled their eyes as they were putting their children into their beds. “Sure, you can” Clare said. “As long as they don’t mind me or Mama are there with you.”

“I want to see Aunt Terresa” proclaimed Sonja.

Apparently, there was a feud between Morrigan, Hawke and Isabella, and Josephine and Terresa on who will win the title of “favorite aunt”.

The children were tucked into their beds holding their toy griffons. Their mabari jumped onto their beds to nestle by their owners.

As Clare and Leliana were leaving the room, Sonja called out to her parents, “When will we go flying on griffons again?” Clare’s face went red while Leliana smiled with hand covering her face. These are the things she must deal with. Which was more stressful being the Spymaster for the Inquisition and managing a massive spy network over all Thedas, or raising two children who love flying griffons and have a wife prone to danger? But it was completely worth it!


End file.
